


Поднебесная

by Kenilvort



Series: На штемпеле звёзды [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, how do I even
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: Леонард Маккой не верит в судьбу, зато судьба верит в Леонарда Маккоя





	Поднебесная

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katry/gifts).



> Бессмысленно, беспощадно и бессюжетно. Стена слов, ООС. Гилти-плежа. Сомнительный юмор, сомнительное все

 

_1 месяц 2260 г._

Никто не назвал бы доктора Маккоя человеком выпестованной духовности. Любым духовным практикам он предпочитал виски, и дзен его имел ярко выраженную алкогольную природу. Однако сейчас виски у Маккоя не было, смена его заканчивалась только через два часа, пить было нельзя еще столько же, а потому на Спока он уставился с нескрываемой и жгучей неприязнью.

– Ваше поведение, – произнес Спок несколько натянуто, – противоречит уставу. Пункт о субординации. И невербальном языке. И…

– У меня, – перебил Маккой, – есть гипошприц и право упечь вас в карантин и брать анализы самым болезненным, самым унизительным способом. – Спок попятился и машинально прикрылся планшеткой. – А еще, – продолжал Маккой неумолимо, – у меня есть вопрос. Куда вы подевали Ухуру?

Спок насупился.

– Я знаю, в прошлом у нас были легкие разногласия на почве… э…

– Ваших попыток обменять экипаж на бесполезное барахло, – сказал Маккой угрюмо.

Глаз у Спока дернулся. Он открыл было рот, наверняка собираясь отстоять ценность так называемого бесполезного барахла… и Маккой доведенным до автоматизма движением взвел гипо-шприц.

– На этот раз я ни при чем, – буркнул Спок, – она сама захотела остаться.

– Ухура. Сама захотела остаться на захудалой планете. Среди дикарей, которые только-только перестали рядиться в шкуры, – повторил Маккой без выражения. – Без репликатора, без душа, без чистого белья наконец.

Не найдя в сказанном ничего неправильного, Спок кивнул.

– Да я вас сейчас!.. – Маккой попытался было ткнуть его гипошприцем, но Спок в отчаянной попытке спастись снова прикрылся планшеткой. Стальная игла пробила верхний слой пластика и застряла.

Какое-то время Спок с Маккоем мерялись взглядами, затем Маккой с трудом выдернул гипошприц, и тот немедленно брызнул на него непонятным лекарством.

– Это всего на пару дней, – сказал Спок. – Потом она вернется. Ну. Если сама захочет.

– Карманы, – сказал вдруг Маккой.

– Карманы что? – спросил Спок. Глаза его забегали.

– Выворачивайте.

– Я старше вас по званию, и вы не имеете никакого…

– Не заставляйте меня вас обыскивать.

Спок насупился сильнее и принялся извлекать содержимое карманов и складывать его в руки доктора. На первый взгляд там не было ничего нового – ничего такого, что говорило бы, что Спок и впрямь продал Ухуру. Затем брови Маккоя медленно поползли вверх.

– Зачем вам презервативы? Тем более столько? – он начал было пересчитывать блестящие квадратики из фольги, сбился и смял их пальцами.

Спок посмотрел на Маккоя.

– Нет, – Маккой отчаянно замотал головой, – ни хрена.

– Но я думал… – начал было Спок. – И мы ведь с вами достигли определенного взаимопонимания. И это – естественное дальнейшее…

Зажав уши, Маккой повернулся и сбежал.

Проводив его долгим взглядом, Спок с облегчением вздохнул и похлопал себя по потайному кармашку, в котором был спрятан камень душ. Он собирался запереться в лаборатории и самым тщательным образом его исследовать.

 

 

«Энтерпрайз» спал. По стандартному времяисчислению давно уже настала ночь, и Спок тоже прилег на койку. Перед ним висела голограмма, выводящая поочередно спектральный, структурный и химический анализ камня душ. Ровный женский голос пересказывал Споку имеющиеся на данный момент результаты исследований, и он плавал в них, пьяный от счастья и усталости.

Сквозь полудрему он услышал негромкое шипение и даже успел отстраненно подумать, что оно похоже на звук открываемой двери, а потом… Сон слетел со Спока в мгновение ока, он дернулся, но было уже поздно.

– Сядь на него, Томпсон, – велел Маккой, и в следующую секунду на Спока опустилось тяжелое и грузное тело. Он захрипел и попытался его сбросить, но Томпсон лишь перехватил его руки. Пальцы у Томпсона были как клещи. Завтра наверняка будут синяки, подумал Спок с тоской.

Затем в поле его зрения возникло лицо доктора Маккоя.

– Что, – буркнул тот зло, – чуть не надул меня, ты, остроухий гоблин?

– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – сказал Спок.

– Все ты понимаешь.

– Если рядовой Томпсон меня отпустит, я готов делом доказать, что не зря носил с собой все эти пре…

– Рот! – перебил Маккой поспешно. – Томпсон, закрой ему рот!

Томпсон пожал плечами и опустил на лицо Спока крохотную декоративную подушечку. Спок замычал, но быстро сдался и затих.

Убедившись, что никаких опасных откровений с его стороны не последует, Маккой с облегчением выдохнул и принялся потрошить личный рекордер Спока. Мельком просмотрев информацию о камне душ, он хмыкнул и перемотал запись к моменту вылазки на планету.

Спок снова замычал.

– Томпсон, – скомандовал Маккой, и Томпсон убрал с лица Спока подушку.

– Запись на 13:57, – сказал тот, отдышавшись. – Лучше поставить на увеличение.

Маккой смерил Спока подозрительным взглядом, но все же послушался.

Изображение подернулось дымкой, затем увеличилось, заполнив собой добрую половину каюты. Спок, Ухура и несколько других кадетов сопровождения медленно поднимались по ступеням дворца. Здание было настолько огромным и монументальным, что по сравнению с ним они казались муравьями.

Маккой пробормотал себе под нос что-то неразборчивое и наверняка оскорбительное. Экипаж «Энтерпайза» вошел в дворцовый зал, искусно расписанный жанровыми сценами, и брови Ухуры взмыли высоко вверх. Маккой проследил за ее взглядом, и его брови тоже выгнулись.

Роспись была выполнена в реалистичном стиле, живо напомнив Маккою фаюмские портреты со старушки Земли. Точнее, в реалистичном стиле было выполнено все, кроме… Где-то рядом потрясенно запыхтел Томпсон. Маккой еще раз внимательно изучил роспись, опустил взгляд на собственный пах и неловко хохотнул.

Вид у Ухуры из записи стал необычайно задумчивый. Тряхнув головой, она принялась с огромным интересом изучать толпившихся в зале придворных и принцев. Взгляд ее при этом, как заметил Маккой, никогда не поднимался выше пояса.

Сил смотреть на это у Маккоя не было, а потому он увеличил скорость воспроизведения. Они промотали торжественную церемонию представления, вручение даров и несколько обязательных ритуалов. Все это время один из принцев, высокий и похожий на холеного жеребца, не сводил с Ухуры жадных глаз. Та подогревала его интерес чувственными улыбками и позами, выгодно демонстрировавшими ее длинные ноги и тонкую талию.

Удалились они вместе, причем Маккою было нелегко решить, чья улыбка при этом была более масленой. Споку, который получил богатые – и уникальные – дары, было на это ровным счетом наплевать.

Маккой выключил рекордер и поглядел на Спока.

– А я говорил, – заметил тот. – Говорил.

– Ниота, – пробормотал Томпсон, глядя перед собой. Лицо его скривилось, как от боли. – Как она могла…

– Пойдем, Эрик, – Маккой с сочувствием похлопал его по спине. – Пойдем.

– Вы можете остаться, – сказал как будто между прочим Спок.

Маккой бросил на него взгляд, преисполненный самых мрачных подозрений.

– Зачем?

Спок бросил машинальный взгляд на все еще висевший в воздухе фрагмент росписи из императорского дворца, и Маккой позеленел.

– Нет.

– Если вам не нравятся туземные практики, мы могли бы попробовать что-нибудь более традиционное. У меня есть…

Вытолкав Томпсона за дверь, Маккой снова повернулся к Споку.

– Я знаю, что пожалею, если спрошу, и все-таки: у вас есть – что?

Встав с койки, Спок педантично одернул форму и, покопавшись к стопке научных изданий и справочников, протянул Маккою журнал с самым разнузданным порно, которое тот когда-либо видел.

– О, господи, уберите, – Маккой зажмурился и отбросил журнал в сторону. – Это, по-вашему, традиционно?

Лицо у Спока стало озадаченное.

– У меня есть журналы с отсылками к полному ретро. Если вы предпочитаете…

– Нет! – рявкнул Маккой. – Я не собираюсь заниматься с вами сексом. Тем более сейчас, – он с перекошенным лицом покосился на отброшенный журнал.

– Даже для землянина, – пробормотал Спок с досадой, – вы чересчур все усложняете.

– Поцелуйте меня в зад, – буркнул Маккой.

Лицо Спока просветлело.

– А! То есть, на ретро вы-таки согласны?

Что бы сейчас ни сказал Маккой, одержать победу в этом разговоре ему бы не удалось. А потому он поступил, как поступал всегда, а именно – сбежал.

 

 

С Ухурой они увиделись лишь через несколько дней. Проблуждав полдня по имперской столице, Маккой в компании Чехова, Сулу и Ольсена наконец нашли резиденцию принца Жао Шу, гостеприимством которого и пользовалась Ухура.

Та выплыла к ним в облаке шелков и нежных, воздушных тканей под почтительный шепот слуг «Небесная фея, небесная фея». Вид у Ухуры был изможденный, но необычайно довольный, и Маккою снова вспомнилась жанровая роспись на стенах дворца. Да нет, сказал он самому себе, не может быть.

– Кой черт ты тут торчишь? – спросил он у Ухуры, когда с обязательными приветствиями было покончено. Та стала враз похожа на сытую кошку и сладко протянула:

– Я изучаю уникальную культуру.

Маккой уставился на нее с нескрываемым подозрением:

– Спок что, применил к тебе мелдинг и вскипятил мозги?

– Мелдинг так не работает, – ввернул со стороны Чехов.

– Мне плевать, как работает мелдинг, – сказал Маккой, – я просто хочу знать, что происходит.

– Ну, – улыбнулась Ухура, – если б вы увидели настенные росписи из императорского дворца…

– Я видел, – буркнул Маккой. – Примитивная живопись и куча анатомических преувеличений.

– Никаких преувеличений, – улыбка Ухуры стала шире.

Маккой расплескал чай, который ему поднесли слуги, и вытаращился на нее во все глаза:

– То есть как это – никаких? Там же… Они же…

Улыбка Ухуры стала совсем уж неприлично широкой.

Маккоя можно было назвать много как. Он был язвой, циником и пессимистом, в какой-то мере даже мизантропом, но он никогда – никогда – не был тугодумом.

– А-а, – протянул он. – Теперь понятно, почему ты тут торчишь. И, кстати, я не одобряю.

Ухура закатила глаза.

– Почему бы тебе с ребятами не прогуляться по городу? Вдруг вы тоже захотите… приобщиться к уникальной культуре?

Маккой облизал внезапно пересохшие губы.

– Но…

– Поверь, только к таким культурным аспектам нашему брату-космолетчику и стоит приобщаться.

Откуда-то из глубины дворца донесся игривый мужской голос.

– О, моя небесная фея, – прилежно перевел мультитранслятор, уничтожив львиную долю игривости, – где же ты?

Ухура улыбнулась, но эта улыбка была больше похожа на оскал.

– Уверена, что не хочешь вернуться? – спросил Маккой.

– Вернусь, когда культура в меня больше не полезет, – вздохнула Ухура. – Вряд ли нам попадется еще одна такая планета. Ловите удачу, пока можете.

Она поднялась и, махнув на прощанье, ушла в окружении слуг. Маккой, Сулу, Чехов и Ольсен, не сговариваясь, проводили ее взглядами. Обычная, летящая, походка Ухуры утратила легкость: теперь она шла, широко расставляя ноги и сильно хромая.

– А мы тоже можем?.. – спросил Чехов с возбуждением.

– Я пас, – сказал Сулу, – у меня есть муж и здравый смысл. Вам, кстати, тоже не советую – хотите ходить, как она?

– Ну, – протянул Ольсен, – вряд ли их женщины смогут нас как-нибудь… Или все-таки смогут?

Они с Чеховым выжидающе уставились на Маккоя: тот был единственным из присутствующих, кто видел пресловутые настенные росписи.

– Не знаю, – признался тот, – я больше смотрел на мужчин… и страдал от зависти. Нам остается только опытный путь… – он протянул руку, и Чехов с Ольсеном накрыли ее своими. – Один за всех…

– И все за радость секса!

 

 

Приобщаться к «уникальной культуре» они отправились, набив карманы связками искусственно синтезированной яшмы, которая сходила здесь за деньги. Раздав несколько пригоршней яшмы поплоше, они наконец выбрели в увеселительный район столицы, тяжело пропахший благовониями. По главной улице, шествуя мелкими, изящными шажками, плыли местные жрицы любви, вертя в руках красивые бумажные зонтики. Их высокие прически были украшены цветами.

– Я видел порно, которое начиналось так же, – сказал Маккой.

– Врете, – ровно заметил Сулу, который по-прежнему настаивал на том, чтобы блюсти верность мужу и которому делать тут было, в общем-то, нечего.

– Хорошо, вру. Я видел историческую драму, которая начиналась так же. В конце ее все умерли, так что это сходство мне ничуть не нравится.

– Мы – важные гости, – сказал Ольсен, пытаясь подбодрить то ли себя, то ли товарищей, и огладил на себе корабельную форму, – практически небожители. Не могут же они и вправду… что там в этой драме было?

– Казнь тысячью порезов, – ответил Маккой, покопавшись в памяти.

– Это как? – озадачился Чехов.

– Это когда от тебя тысячу раз отрезают по куску.

Чехов побледнел.

– Мне больше нравилось, когда вы смотрели порно.

– Может, пойдем обратно? – предложил Сулу.

– Нет уж, – заартачился Маккой. – Не одному же Споку окультуриваться в этой пятилетней экспедиции.

– Вряд ли коммандер Спок окультуривается таким образом, – пробормотал Чехов деликатно.

– Видел бы ты его научные пособия, – буркнул Маккой.

Он машинально улыбнулся поклонившейся ему куртизанке, и та тут же остановилась.

– Господин с друзьями желают поразвлечься? – спросила она, изогнув в кокетливой улыбке красные губы. Воспользоваться ее подсказками было куда лучше, чем наугад бродить по кварталу, а потому Маккой кивнул:

– Господин с друзьями желают.

– Только в том случае, если от нас ничего не будут отрезать, – быстро добавил Чехов.

Прикрыв ручкой рот, куртизанка рассмеялась. Смех у нее был очень женственный и приятный, словно бы журчащий, и Маккой невольно засмотрелся. Куртизанка не походила ни на Кирка, ни на Спока, она была воплощением нежной, тонкой красоты, и Маккою захотелось, чтобы она приобщила его к местной культуре прямо здесь и сейчас.

– У нас на троих двести стандартных связок яшмы, – сказал Маккой с горящими глазами. – Что можно за это получить?

Куртизанка мило округлила глаза и принялась перечислять. В ее словах через слово всплывали цветущие лотосы, свирепые драконы и прочие волнующие, но совершенно непонятные термины.

– А «Лотос, распускающийся при лунном свете» – это что? – спросил Чехов с придыханием.

Куртизанка, не меняясь в лице, пояснила. К концу этого пояснения у Маккоя, не говоря уже об Ольсене и Чехове, отчаянно пылали уши.

– И вы действительно?.. – спросил Чехов, заикаясь. – Всего за двести связок? На троих?

– Куда идти? – поинтересовался Маккой решительно.

Идти пришлось недалеко. Буквально через несколько шагов они остановились у маленького дома, над дверью которого висел такой же маленький красный фонарь. Они вошли, и Маккой едва не поплыл от приторно-сладкого запаха благовоний. Здешняя мадам, зрелая, очень ухоженная женщина, показала им своих подопечных, но Маккой уже давно остановил свой выбор на их провожатой.

Если она и вправду сделает то, что перечислила, думал он, поднимаясь за куртизанкой по лестнице, я первым буду ратовать за то, чтобы присудить нынешней культуре десять баллов из десяти по федеральной шкале уникальности. Такую культуру нужно всячески беречь и преумножать.

Сулу, оставшийся сидеть внизу на диванчике, махнул ему рукой. Рядом с ним вертелась мадам, предлагая поочередно то эротические книги, то самый ароматный чай в борделе.

– Если отравишься, ори погромче, – перегнувшись через перила, крикнул Маккой и поспешил за своей провожатой.

Наверху она отвела его в крохотную, пропахшую все тем же сладким ароматом комнатку и, подтолкнув к кровати, принялась раздеваться. Наслушавшись рассказов Ухуры, Маккой ожидал каких-то физических отклонений, но нет – куртизанка была сложена как античная статуэтка. В ней не было ничего лишнего, и ей всего хватало.

Куртизанка – «Называй меня Бинг’эр» – медленно вынула шпильки из прически, и ее волосы рассыпались блестящей черной волной. Пах Маккоя ожгло огнем.

Бинг’эр двинулась к нему, соблазнительно покачивая бедрами, и алые ленты на белье подчеркивали молочную белизну ее кожи. Буду синтезировать эту чертову яшму, подумал Маккой отстраненно, пока не сломается этот чертов преобразователь.

Пальцы Бинг’эр скользнули по его бедрам и потянули вниз штаны вместе с бельем. Взгляд ее уперся в возбужденный член Маккоя, и глаза ее потрясенно расширились.

– Он еще увеличится? – спросила она, потрогав тот кончиками пальцев.

– Нет, – буркнул Маккой, ненавидя местный генетический отбор всей душой.

– Совсем?

– Совсем?

Бинг’эр подняла на него сияющие глаза:

– Я сделаю вам скидку!

Она толкнула его на кровать и склонилась над ним – вся сплошной соблазн и возбуждение. Руки у Бинг’эр были очень умелые и искусные, волосы пахли просто одуряюще, кожа была мягкой и нежной… Маккою давно уже не попадались такие женщины, черпавшие силу именно в том, что они женщины, получавшие над ним ужасную, почти магическую власть. В последние месяцы жизнь упорно сталкивала его лишь с напористыми и совершенно бесстыжими мужиками (как этот наглец Кирк) или непробиваемыми фриками (как этот упрямец Спок). Маккой был нормальным – насколько он вообще мог быть нормальным – и ему хотелось вновь окунуться в эту нормальность, хотелось нормального секса – секса с женщиной. Вспомнив о Кирке и Споке, он нахмурился, и, заметив его гримасу, Бинг’эр удвоила усилия. Губы ее коснулись его живота и двинулись вниз. Маккой закрыл глаза и вцепился в простыни.

Бинг’эр творила настоящие чудеса, но мысли о Споке и Кирке никак не желали уходить. Вот уже несколько месяцев они со Споком танцевали друг вокруг друга – неловко, шероховато – и Маккой то бежал его ухаживаний, то пытался ими злоупотреблять. Как будто этого было мало, и он, и Спок были обязаны Кирку, который словно оплел их какой-то волшебной паутиной, заставляя то и дело думать о нем во время бессонных ночных вахт и строить свои, в общем-то, несуществующие отношения с его учетом.

В одном Маккой не сомневался – ни Спока, ни Кирка его нынешнее приобщение к уникальной культуре не порадовало бы (хотя Кирк, быть может, и вызвался бы посмотреть). Бинг’эр оседлала его бедра и принялась двигаться – мучительно медленно, волшебно. Маккой чувствовал шелковистое прикосновение ее бедер, и совесть в нем боролась с вожделением. Он хотел… он не мог… он хотел… ему просто не следовало…

В какой-то момент он застонал и столкнул Бинг’эр с себя.

– Я сделала что-то не так? – всполошилась та. – Господину неприятно?

– Господину очень приятно, – проскрежетал Маккой. – Но господина зовет долг, и он уходит.

Торопливо одевшись под ее растерянным взглядом, он бросил на кровать обещанную яшму и вышел из комнаты, ненавидя все на свете, а особенно себя, Спока и Кирка.

Сулу все так же сидел внизу и прихлебывал чай. Эротические книжки в его руках походили на художественные альбомы в стиле ретро. Мысли о ретро по новой повлекли за собой мысли о Споке, и ненависть в Маккое заклокотала.

– Что-то быстро, – начал было Сулу.

– Ни слова, – предостерег его Маккой, плюхаясь рядом, отбирая чай и опрокидывая его в себя.

– Между прочим, он неопасный, – заметил Сулу, как будто читая его мысли, и Маккой крякнул от досады. Сулу молча подтолкнул к нему стопку просмотренных книг, и Маккой со вздохом принялся листать тонкие страницы. Вечер, который начинался так хорошо, пошел наперекосяк – и почему?! При одной лишь мысли об этом у Маккоя начинала болеть голова.

Позже, когда они наконец вернулись на корабль, он прямиком отправился в лаборатории. Спок, ожидаемо, торчал там и вертел в предметном поле микроскопа камень душ.

– Ненавижу вас! – буркнул Маккой с чувством.

Спок неуверенно моргнул:

– Прошу прощения?

Не удостоив его пояснением, Маккой развернулся и ушел.

 

 

Той же ночью Маккоя разбудил перепуганный медбрат из лазарета.

– Доктор Маккой! Там… там!.. – задыхаясь он ужаса и быстрого бега, воскликнул он, ввалившись в каюту.

Маккой застонал и – как был, в одних трусах – бросился в лазарет. Там, на койке, лежала и почти не дышала Ухура. Перепуганные слуги из дома принца Жоу Шу жались в углу.

– Что с ней?! – рявкнул Маккой, быстро производя первичный осмотр. Кожа у Ухуры была влажной и землистой, пульс почти исчез, зрачки разлились на всю радужку.

– Отравление, – сказал кто-то из токсикологов. – Что-то новое, я бы даже сказал уникальное.

– Вот она, ваша культура, – скрипнул зубами Маккой, вкалывая Ухуре самое сильное из имевшихся в запасе противоядий. Та захрипела и забилась в конвульсиях, и, проклиная все на свете, Маккой сжал ее плечи.

Ночь обещала быть ужасно долгой.

 

 

Более-менее выходить Ухуру им удалось только через неделю. Все это время посланцы принца Жао Шу – и сам принц – безотлучно торчали на «Энтерпрайзе». Капитан Пайк получил от императора письмо с извинениями и пышные дары. Расследование длилось всего ничего: своим домом принц Жао Шу правил железной рукой. Отравительницей оказалась его бывшая фаворитка, и Маккой с остальными смогли увидеть казнь тысячью порезов. Это было настолько ужасно, настолько по-варварски и жестоко, что, проблевавшись, Маккой закрылся в лазарете и пил, пока не отключился.

Призрак казни витал над ним еще несколько дней.

– Тебе надо отвлечься, – сказала Ухура. Она была бледной, почти прозрачной, и очень-очень слабой, но не утратила ни решительности, ни делавшей ее такой неотразимой зубастости. – На что-нибудь… зрелищное.

– Еще одну казнь? – сплюнул Маккой.

– Праздник, – улыбнулась Ухура. – Завтра в столице праздник Красных фонарей.

– Звучит совершенно неприлично, – буркнул Маккой.

Ухура мягко стукнула его по руке.

– Это праздник любви, надежд и прорицаний.

– Не слишком ли много для одного праздника?

– В этот день жители Поднебесной могут ненадолго приоткрыть завесу будущего и узнать, кто предназначен им судьбой.

– Я предпочел бы выигрышный лотерейный билет. У них вообще есть лотереи?

На этот раз Ухура стукнула его по руке сильнее.

– Мы идем – и точка.

– Мы это кто? – уточнил Маккой хмуро.

– Я и Жао Шу. Ты можешь взять с собой коммандера Спока.

 

 

Вместо Спока Маккой взял с собой Сулу, Ольсена и Чехова. Остальной экипаж, став свидетелем казни и отравления, был слишком напуган, чтобы вот так, запросто, расхаживать по городу, но над этими троими все еще витали легкие чары борделя.

Маккой был настроен весьма скептически, однако все и вправду шло неплохо. Они немного погуляли, попробовали закуски с лотков – даже принц! – и наконец, купив по маленькому красному фонарику, отправились к реке. Над городом то и дело вспыхивали золотистые вспышки и поднимались огромные, на полнеба фигуры.

– Я и не думал, что тут так хорошо с фейерверками, – сказал Маккой Ухуре. Ответил ему, однако, принц Жао Шу.

– Это не фейерверки, – сказал он с тонкой улыбкой и сжал пальцы Ухуры. – Это благословение богов.

– Я же рассказывала тебе про праздник, – добавила Ухура, и Маккой понял, что ничего не понимает. – Скоро сам все увидишь, – сжалилась она.

Они спустились к реке, от которой тянуло прохладой и немного – тиной. Вдоль берегов ее толпились люди, столичные жители и скромно одетые приезжие из провинций. По реке мириадом светящихся огоньков плыли зажженные фонари, и толпа то и дело запускала новые.

– Красиво, – вынужден был признать Маккой.

– Дело совсем не в красоте, – покачал головой принц Жао Шу. Над их головой что-то вспыхнуло, на реку пролился тонкий золотой луч, коснулся какого-то фонаря, и в небе расцвели гигантские фигуры – женщина с тонкими, изящными чертами лица и суровый мужчина. Рядом с Маккоем кто-то ахнул, он машинально повернулся и разинул рот: перед ним стояла женщина, чье многократно увеличенное лицо теперь светилось в вышине.

Маккой ткнул в нее пальцем и с немым вопросом посмотрел на принца.

– В день Красных фонарей, – пояснил тот с улыбкой, – боги сходят с небес и приоткрывают для нас будущее. Мы пускаем по реке фонари, надеясь узнать о том, кто предназначен нам судьбой, – он с грустной улыбкой посмотрел на Ухуру, – и иногда и вправду это узнаем.

Фигуры в небе задрожали и осыпались невесомой золотой пылью. Последовала новая вспышка, и на реку, на новый фонарь, пролился новый луч. В небе снова возникло изображение счастливой пары.

– Вы тоже можете попробовать, – сказал принц Жао Шу.

– Вряд ли у ваших богов найдется что нам сказать, – возразил Маккой.

Жао Шу пожал плечами.

– Не будь занудой, – Ухура толкнула Маккоя в плечо. – Тем более что ты и так уже разорился на фонарь.

– Ты видела, сколько их тут? И сколько счастливчиков, получивших предсказания?

Ухура закатила глаза.

– Ты просто боишься.

– Я?!

– Ты.

Вместо ответа Маккой насупился и, практически швырнув свой фонарик на воду, с вызовом посмотрел на Ухуру. Та только рассмеялась, и Маккой скрипнул зубами. Число людей, против которых ему не удавалось победить в словесном поединке, за последнее время выросло просто катастрофически.

Чехов, Ольсен и Сулу тоже спустили фонари на воду – хотя и более бережно. Те тут же смешались с другими и медленно поплыли по реке.

Лицо Маккоя смягчилось: зрелище и вправду было потрясающе красивым. Он даже подумал, не сделать ли снимок-другой для Спока, который по уши погрузился в исследования камней душ и прочих местных минералов, как вдруг…

Сердце Маккоя ухнуло куда-то вниз и заполошно забилось. Ночное небо снова заполнили фигуры – только на этот раз их было три. Толпа зашепталась, сперва тихо, потом все громче и громче.

Ухура рядом рассмеялась и смеялась до тех пор, пока не начала икать.

Маккой смотрел на небо и отчаянно желал ослепнуть. Это были они – он, Кирк и Спок – и их голые тела переплелись в позе такой неприличной и пошлой, словно она была взята из одного из Споковых пособий.

Чехов рядом с ним потрясенно таращился в небо. Ольсен не знал, куда девать глаза. Сулу смотрел на все с чисто восточной бесстрастностью.

Как оказалось, местным богам и вправду нашлось, что сказать.

– У небесных пришельцев что, и впрямь такой маленький член? – спросил кто-то сбоку.

Маккой спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал. До отлета было еще… долго, даже слишком – принимая во внимание, что вся столица только что увидела его и Спока без штанов.

И лишь гораздо позже, когда они вернулись на корабль, и он забился в свою каюту, до него вдруг дошло: и Спок, и Кирк – если верить божествам этой планеты – были его судьбой. Маккой с проклятиями припал к бутылке виски и пил, пока не уснул.

 

 

На следующее утро он, небритый, помятый и злой, как черт, первым делом отправился к Чехову. Тот был у себя в каюте и как раз готовился заступать на смену.

– У меня, – сказал Маккой без предисловий, – есть гипошприц и право проводить ректороманоскопию на любом члене экипажа.

Чехов моргнул.

– Ректо… мано… это что?

– Ты не хочешь этого знать.

– А зачем тогда вы мне про это говорите?

– Чтобы ты держал язык за зубами насчет вчерашнего.

– В смысле, насчет того, как вы с коммандером Споком и тем третьим на глазах у всего города…

– Именно.

Чехов пожал плечами:

– Ладно.

Маккой еще какое-то время сверлил его взглядом, но затем все же развернулся и ушел.

Сразу от Чехова он пошел к Ольсену, а от того – к Сулу. Последний, несмотря на угрозы, выслушал его совершенно спокойно, пообещал все, чего Маккой только мог желать, но на последок все же бросил:

– От судьбы не уйдешь.

– Я не верю в судьбу, – огрызнулся Маккой.

Сулу пожал плечами:

– Зато судьба верит в вас.

 

 

Идти к Ухуре смысла не имело – запугать ее он просто бы не смог – и, неожиданно для себя, Маккой отправился в лабораторию.

Спок как всегда сновал среди столов и шкафчиков с реагентами, безразличный ко всему, кроме своих странных экспериментов. Маккой смотрел на него сквозь толстое стекло двери, и думал о судьбе и о Кирке, который сейчас был бог знает где, и об огромных фигурах в темном небе. Затем покачал головой: он отказывался, просто отказывался верить в судьбу.


End file.
